From Water to Snow
by KeRose
Summary: First Fic. This is AU and/or non-canon with a pinch of OOC. Happily living a quiet life with her family in their apartment, our little bookworm goes through life as a normal human until the day her entire life is changed forever. Please Read and Review.


**_UPDATE: This story will be discontinued for the time being due to personal reasons. I apologize to anyone who may have been following._**

**From Water to Snow: Stage I**

* * *

In a blue-walled bedroom, stuffed animals kept their watch perched the shelves that lined the wall. Species ranged from bears to puppies to unicorns. Although already a "teenager", this particular girl was not yet ready to leave behind her childhood. On the other hand, beside the stuff animals, there was a bookcase filled with novels, mostly of the science fiction genre. A couple of mystery novels as well as a romance novel here and there were littered amongst the collection.

On the opposite wall was a desk with a computer on it. Flashing on the screen was a generic screensaver that made it look like you were flying through space, stars and comets whizzing by. And beside the desk, was a double-sized bed where a mass of short lilac hair lay. The rays of the morning sun had finally reached her white face. Although she would normally push herself up, the small figure just turned in her bed to avoid the light. She wanted more sleep especially after staying up late last night to desperately finish her new book. Just as she pulled her sheets up to her chin, a women's voice whispered from the door.

"Yuki, darling, wake-up"

* * *

Avoiding her mother's plea, Yuki pulled the sheets over her head more as she faced away from the door. She really didn't want to wake up right now. She needed her beauty rest after all. Her mother had stopped calling for her.

_Ah, peace and quie---ahahaha!_

Yuki's eyelids flew wide open revealing golden-brown eyes. She felt small pressures in the side of stomach that caused her to instantly curl into the fetal position. And she knew only one person who would take advantage of her ticklish spots.

"Mom!," she barely got out between fits of laughter and breathing. "Ahahaha, stop!"

"Not until you get up little missy" as Yuki continued to flail in her bed, sending the sheets all over the place.

"Okay, okay" she said with a smile. Finally admitting defeat, Yuki pushed herself out of bed and stretched her arms up in the air as her mom sat at the corner of her bed.

Yuki now sat in front of her computer, getting rid of the screensaver and opening the browser to check her e-mail. "So what's for breakfast mom?" she asked.

"Oh the usual, hon. Eggs and toast. Your father had to leave early for the office today. Said there was some sort of an emergency."

With a look of forced wonderment, Yuki replied, "Really? Because there are soo many types of emergencies that come up in the actuary business."

"Haha, very funny. Now hurry up and let's eat breakfast" as she held the bedroom door open.

"Be right there, mom. Just need to do something first" Yuki turned her attention back to the computer screen as her mother left the room. She clicked on an icon of a spaceship on her desktop and waited for the opening sequence to end. She entered her user name and password, as she wondered whether or not anything special would be happening today online. When the loading screen disappeared, a small avatar that looked like a mini Yuki appeared on the screen in a metallic bedroom. She moved the avatar outside into the spaceship corridor and checked her mailbox. Nothing of interest really, just her standings in rank. _Finally, I surpassed that darn cadet_. And the daily announcements. The headliner of the announcements caught her attention though: "4th of July event tonight in the common room. All are welcome."

_That's right, the Americans celebrate their independence today.. Wonder if anything special will happen on the ship. Hopefully not the usual boring stuff.._

And with that thought, Yuki logged off and left the room to eat breakfast.

After quickly washing up, Yuki proceeded to the kitchen where her mom was already halfway done with her meal.

Looking up at her daughter, Yuki's mother said "I have a couple of errands to do so it'll be just you today. Think you can handle it?"

Yuki nodded, "I'm pretty sure I'll be okay" as she sat herself at the table. "I'll probably do some online gaming for a majority of the day anyways…."

"Oh no you won't, " her mother retorted. "You've been cooped up inside long enough from reading. I don't want you to waste away in here." Affixing her eyes on her daughters pasty skin, "Why don't you head down to the park and get some sun, will you? Perhaps you'll finally be able to nab a boyfriend while you're there" She smirked knowing full well that it would earn her a glare from her daughter.

"Mom!", Yuki said with irritation in her voice. "Not with that again"

"I know, I know. You're 'not ready yet'. But darling you're becoming an adult soon and you will have to undergo some changes whether you like it or not"

"Yeah, you're right. But can't I at least do it at my own pace?"

"Fine with me. But try saying that to Mother Nature and Father Time", her mother jested. "Anyways, I've got to get running now or else I won't be back before your father gets home"

"'Kay. Bye. Don't worry. I'll handle the dishes"

"That's my girl."

She kissed her on the top of her head, grabbed her purse and headed out of the door. Yuki quickly finished her breakfast and did the dishes. She then went back into her bedroom. She glanced from her computer to the window that pointed out into the street.

_Ugh. Mom and her guilt trips get me every time. I'll have to set aside time for some gaming tonight._

* * *

Yuki got dressed into a simple floral patterned sundress. And looked at herself in front of the mirror.

_Hmm… should I do it as a ponytail today?...._she said as she pulled her hair up._ Nah, not today. Don't want any creepy guys hitting on me._

She left the apartment and made her way to the elevators. Once outside, she began to walk in the direction of the small park near the apartment complex. But stopped abruptly. Putting a finger to the corner of her mouth, she said to herself _"Mom said I should go outside more. She said nothing about reading a new book on a bench that happens to be inside the park" _She smiled to herself for her ingenuity and instead headed towards the local bookstore.

She made her way to the back of the bookstore to her favorite section: science fiction. She carefully picked out a book she had yet to read, which was nearly impossible since her collection at home nearly matches the selection in the store.

…_."A world where the impossible becomes possible by mere thought of a goddess" Sounds like an interesting read. And there aren't that many pages either. Oh but it's a series, huh? What?! Nine Volumes! Think I'll just get the first one for now._

Yuki paid for the book and headed back to the park. Once she arrived, she headed for her favorite spot: a bench near the entrance of the park that was in front of tall hedges and conveniently next to a lamp post for times when she would read well into the evening.

She glanced at the cover of the book which featured a short-haired brunette with an orange headband wearing a typical school uniform. She had just turned to the cover page when she heard a noise coming from the bushes.

It was a high-pitched noise that sounded absolutely distressing. Now struck with curiosity, Yuki turned her head in the direction of the noise. Out from the bushes, a bird hopped onto the pavement. It nearly had all white feathers with the exception several dark blue-grey spots freckled on its wings and back. It looked at Yuki with his dark black eye and opened its beak to let out yet another shrilling noise.

"Hey, there. What's wrong little guy?"

As if understanding her words, the bird turned its side. Its left wing looked to be badly injured. It hung limp and nearly touched the ground. Yuki, then rushed at it, cupping it in her arms. Surprisingly, the bird was not scared nor did it try to run away.

"Poor fellow, let's see if I can help you out a bit, huh?" Yuki whispered as she started heading back to her apartment.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, that is my first story EVER. And I want as many people as possible to either flame or praise this story. (Preferably flame, cause they are more productive than praise most times) Grammar mistakes, awkward sentences/ideas, and the such are totally welcome. Bring on the fire!!

And also, I want to start a collection of SHnY stories, so if this story flies, I might consider doing it. Needless to say, there is a coninuation to this story. Still working on it though.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu. If I did either season 2 or volume 10 would be out and translated a long time ago**

**_UPDATE: This story will be discontinued for the time being due to personal reasons. I apologize to anyone who may have been following._**


End file.
